Ein süsses seltames Paar
by Godiva
Summary: ACHTUNG: Die Story enthält spoiler für OoTP - nicht zur Handlung, aber einer der Hauptcharaktere ist aus OoTP. Eine RonLuna Geschichte, süss und kurz


WARNUNG: Diese Geschichte spielt NACH OotP. Einer der Hauptcharaktere dieser Geschichte taucht erst in OotP auf. Somit ist der Charakter selber ein Spoiler. Die Geschichte selber enthält nicht viele Spoiler zur Handlung von OotP.

Auf einer Harry Potter Liste erwähnte ein Mitglied die Möglichkeiten eines Ron/Luna Pairings. Ganz ehrlich – auf die Idee war ich gar nicht gekommen, aber der Gedanke gefiel mir sofort und das Resultat ist weiter unten zu lesen ^_- Kein grosser Plot, nur ein bisschen Annäherung zwischen Ron und Luna.

Danke an Dunkle Flamme fürs Betalesen!

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling hat diese wunderbaren Charaktere erfunden, ich spiele nur etwas mit ihnen.

Pairing: Ron/Luna

Rating: U

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ronald Weasley, Sechstklässler und seines Zeichen Präfekt, hatte sich endlich von Hermine losgemacht und war aus der Bibliothek entkommen. Jetzt in sicherer Entfernung verlangsamte er seine Schritte wieder. Er überlegte sich gerade was er mit dem Rest des Abends anfangen sollte als er Luna Lovegood auf sich zukommen sah. Verträumt wie immer hatte sie ihn noch gar nicht bemerkt. Genauso wenig wie sie zwei Ravenclaws bemerkte, die ihrerseits Ron nicht bemerkt hatten und etwas aus ihrer Tasche nahmen. 

„Hey!"

Ron machte ein paar schnelle Schritte auf die beiden zu. Luna sah ihn und lächelte. 

„Hallo Ronald." 

„Hi Luna!"

Er lächelte ihr schnell zu während er schon seine Hand aushielt. Grummelnd gab ihm der jüngere Ravenclaw das Buch das er aus Lunas Tasche genommen hatte. 

„Vielen Dank. Eure Namen." 

Die beiden schielten kurz auf Rons Präfekt Marke. 

„Murray Morecombe." 

„Eulalius Dedham."

Ron sah auf das Buch das die beiden entwenden wollten. „Anekdoten mit Thestrals" von Mullion Mowbray, halb zerfleddert und stellenweise durch Lunas Kommentare kaum mehr leserlich. Sein Blick wurde härter. 

„Und warum wolltet ihr dieses Buch unbedingt haben?" 

Lunas summen war das einzige Geräusch im Korridor. 

„Also fandet ihr es einfach lustig eines von Lunas Lieblingsbüchern zu klauen?" 

Dieses Mal platzte es aus Murray Morecombe heraus. 

„Das kümmert sie doch gar nicht, die ist doch sowieso total gaga." 

„Wo in Hogwarts' Hausordnung steht geschrieben es okay ist von Studenten zu stehlen solange sie nur anders sind? - Das sind 5 Punkte von Ravenclaw und ich werde den Vorfall melden!"

Zufrieden sah er den beiden nach. Manchmal verstand er was Percy an dem Job so gereizt hatte.

Luna sah ihn ernsthaft an als die beiden um die Ecke verschwanden. 

„Das hättest du wirklich nicht tun müssen, das passiert dauernd und irgendwann bekomme ich meine Sachen immer zurück."

„Luna, die beiden wollten dir ein Buch klauen."

Sie lächelte sonnig. 

„Ja, ich weiss."

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach darüber hinwegsehen wenn dich jemand beklauen will. Wirklich, so was Idiotisches …" 

Ron unterbrach sich als sein Blick auf ihre Tasche fiel. 

„Was ist denn da alles drin? Du bist ja schlimmer als Hermine!"

„Oh, nur meine Sammlung."

Sie öffnete ihre Tasche und einige leicht angeschlagene Figuren fielen heraus. Unter ihnen lagen Bücher mit Titel wie „Feuerdämonen als Haustiere" von Fir Ferndale, „Die Thestrals England" von Hoisa Horsenden oder auch „Paranormale Magische Wesen – Wahrheit oder Aberglaube?" von Megin Mealcheapen

„Professor Sprout hat sie im Gewächshaus wieder gefunden und ich habe sie abgeholt." 

Ron seufzte ergeben. 

„Komm, ich helfe dir tragen."

Als sie vor dem Ravenclaw Haus ankamen lächelte Luna Ron vage an. 

„Das war das erste Mal dass mich jemand verteidigt hat."

Ron wurde rot. „Keine Ursache, ich bin ja Präfekt, das ist meine Aufgabe."

Er lächelte sie an und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr versucht ihr über die Haare zu streichen.

„Sag mir Bescheid wenn dir wieder jemand Ärger macht, ja? Ich kümmere mich drum."

„Danke, aber wirklich nicht nötig, mich stört das nicht so …. Gute Nacht Ronald."

Die nächste Woche verfolgte Ron Lunas Lächeln als sie „Das war das erste Mal dass mich jemand verteidigt hat" sagte, Ron von seinen Träumen bis zum Abendessen. In der vierten Klasse hatte er sich in Hermine verschossen, aber irgendwann im Laufe des fünften Jahres hatte er gemerkt dass er bei ihr nie würde landen können. Manchmal überlegte er sich ob er Chancen gehabt hätte wenn er sich seine Gefühle schon etwas früher eingestanden hätte, als gerade in dem Moment als jemand anders Hermine für den Weihnachtsball weggeschnappt hatte. Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit hatte er bemerkt das Luna Lovegood ausgesprochen süss wurde. Er konnte es sich nicht so recht erklären, aber die chaotische Aura um Luna erinnerte ihn sehr an den Fuchsbau. Alles leicht unordentlich, etwas schäbig und irgendwie auf eine seltsame Art heimelig .Anderseits … manchmal war sie wirklich anstrengend. 

„Die schönsten Abbildungen von Thestrals" – fast hätte Ron das Buch übersehen, es stand klein und unscheinbar zwischen gebrauchten Büchern über Quidditch. Wie es dahin gekommen war würde wohl ewig ein Rätsel bleiben. Er besah sich den Umschlag. Ein violettes Buch hatte er in Lunas Sammlung nicht gesehen. Fast eine Galleone. Nach einem kurzen Blick in seinem Geldbeutel ging er zur Kasse. Er war sowieso noch nicht durch mit allen Büchern von Harry über Quidditch. Kurze Zeit später wurde ihm im „Drei Besen" die Tasche mit dem Buch von seinen besten Freunden entrissen. Hermine hatte mit ihren scharfen Augen sofort erkannt dass er die Tasche eines Buchladens mit sich trug – und es kein Quidditchbuch sein konnte. Sonst wären Ron und Harry schon längst in der Lektüre versunken. Sie zog synchron mit Harry ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. 

„Die schönsten Abbildungen von Thestrals? ….?"

Ron hatte das Buch gerade wieder an sich genommen als Draco Malfoy in das „Drei Besen" trat und sein Blick auf das schon etwas angefressene Buch fiel. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich und er trat näher an den Tisch seiner drei Erzrivalen um einen vernichtenden Kommentar abzulassen. Hastig stopfte Ron das Buch zurück in seine Tasche bevor Malfoy auch noch den Titel sah.

„Ich sehe du hast ein Buch gefunden dass du dir tatsächlich leisten kannst, Weasley."

„Verschwinde du stinkendes Frettchen."

Ron versteckte die Tasche hinter ihm. Harry drehte sich zu der blonden Pest um. 

„Geh mit deinen kleinen Freunden spielen, Malfoy."

Malfoy wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Harry und hätte ohne Zweifel einen sehr schönen sarkastischen Kommentar gemacht, wenn in dem Moment nicht Professor McGonagall den Pub betreten hätte. So begnügte er sich mit einem letzten abfälligen Blick und ging zur Bar.

Freude hatte er schon erwartet, aber das Strahlen auf Lunas Gesicht traf Ron unvorbereitet. Es sah so aus als hätte jemand in Lunas Gesicht Licht angemacht. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen blätterte sie eifrig in den Seiten des Buches. Schliesslich sah sie auf, und ein sehr unsicheres Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. 

„Danke, Ronald."

„Gern geschehen, ich hab's einfach gesehen und an dich gedacht."

Noch während diese Worte seinen Mund verliessen begann Ron's Gesichtfarbe sich mit seinen Haaren zu beissen. 

„Schau, der Held sieht aus wie du."

Luna zeigte auf ein Bild eines Thestrals, der von einem sehr rothaarigen Hexer geritten wurde. 

„Er sieht aus wie ein Verlierer."

„Ich hab mir einen Held immer wie du vorgestellt. Du siehst aus wie ein Held."

Ron war erst einmal sprachlos. Auch von Luna Lovegood hatte er so einen Spruch nicht erwartet.

„Ich sehe aus wie ein Held?! Luna, Harry ist der Held von Gryffindor."

Luna antwortete nicht und blätterte weiter in ihrem neuen Schatz. Wie immer war ihr Zauberstab hinter ihr Ohr geklemmt und während sie sich die Bilder besah, spielte sie mit ihrer Kette aus Butterbierdeckeln.

Ron blickte nervös um sich. Hoffentlich kam jetzt niemand und sah wie er hier stand mit Luna Lovegood und sie sich wieder bedankte für dieses verflixte Buch!

„Keine Sorge, ich werde niemandem sagen woher ich das Buch habe. Es interessiert ja auch niemanden."

Erschrocken sah Ron zu Luna, als sie das Buch mit einem Knall schloss. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte.

„Luna …."

„Es ist okay, ich weiss ich bin seltsam, und es ist dir vermutlich peinlich mit mir gesehen zu werden."

Bevor Ron eine Chance hatte zu reagieren hatte sie sich umgekehrt und war in Richtung Ravenclaw davongerannt. Geschockt sah Ron ihr nach. Er hatte Luna nie so gesehen. Normalerweise war sie nur weltfremd und süss. Und rannte bestimmt nicht.

Beim Abendessen stellten Harry und Hermine Ron zur Rede. Nach etwas rumdrucksen gestand Ron das Buch für Luna gekauft zu haben. Von Hermine kam etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Quietschen tönte. 

„Oh Ron, wie süss von dir!"

Harry grinste.

„Du magst also Luna?"

Hermine schlug ihre Hände zusammen.

„Oh das ist so süss! Luna mag dich schon seit Anfang des fünften Jahres, weisst du?"

„Aber … sie ist so seltsam … ich weiss nicht recht …"

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig; Harry legte nur den Kopf schief.

„Aber du magst sie, oder?"

„Ja …"

Hermine unterbrach ihr Gespräch.

„Ronald Weasley. Willst du uns damit sagen dass du Luna magst, es dir aber peinlich ist mit ihr gesehen zu werden?!"

Als Ron keine Antwort gab, warf sie wütend ihre Haare zurück und stand auf.

„Du bist kein Stück besser als Malfoy!!"

Ron und Harry sahen sich an. Wortlos flehte Ron Harry an Hermine zu widersprechen, aber Harry sagte kein Wort. Ron wandte sich von Harry ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er war wirklich ein Experte darin es sich mit Frauen zu verbocken.

Am folgenden Samstag bahnte Ron sich einen Weg durch die Ravenclaw Menge an den Quidditchständen. Ravenclaw spielte gegen Hufflepuff und es wurde von den anderen Teams erwartete dass sie zuschauten. Luna sass bei sich auf einer Bank mit einem Rabenkopf-Hut. Er legte ihr vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Kann ich mich neben dich setzen?"

Wortlos rutschte Luna ein Stück zur Seite.

„Mir gefällt dein Hut."

„Danke."

Eine Weile sahen sie wortlos dem Spiel zu. Nach einer halben Stunde nahm Hufflepuff eine Auszeit und Ron beugte sich zu Luna.

„Tut mir Leid wegen neulich. Mir ist völlig egal was die Anderen über dich sagen, ich finde dich gut."

Luna sah ihn überrascht an, dann strahlte sie auf.

„Findest du wirklich?"

Ron nickte etwas verlegen und streckte Luna seine Hand entgegen. Sie sah verwirrt von ihm zu seiner Hand, dann lächelte sie und nahm seine Hand. Die Gespräche der Ravenclaws um sie herum verstummten langsam, als die Schüler um sie herum mitbekamen, dass Luna Lovegood mit Ronald Weasley Händchen hielt. Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor Präfekt, Torhüter des Gryffindor Quidditch Teams und Freund von Harry Potter. Mit Luna Lovegood, für die man das Wort „exzentrisch" hätte erfinden müssen, wenn es das nicht schon gegeben hätte. Als Cho Chang den Snitch kurze Zeit später fing, war das aber vergessen (wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit). Ron zog an Lunas Hand und sie bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge.

Er führte Luna nicht zurück zur Schule sondern in die Nähe des Sees. Sanft strich er ihr über ihre Haare. „Du bist richtig süss geworden im letzten Jahr." Lunas Augen verloren ihren Fokus. „Hm, ich hab mir da nie Gedanken drüber gemacht." Ron lächelte breit. „Ich weiss, das macht dich ja so süss." Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und brachte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre. Seine Arme verschränkten sich hinter ihrem Rücken und Luna reagierte sofort und überraschte ihn mit ihrer zögerlichen, sanften Art. Er hatte gedacht sie wäre eine schlechte Küsserin und würde schlabbern, aber es war wundervoll. Als sie sich endlich wieder trennten, sah Luna verträumt zu ihm auf. „Du hast mich geküsst." Ron lachte. „Ich weiss." Und er tat es gleich noch mal.


End file.
